Gossamer
by ode to the seventh
Summary: These million strings dance just for you. / Jim


**- : gossamer: -**

Jim Moriarty is laughing, a soft, breathy chuckle that fits his warm face but opposites his frigid brown eyes frighteningly. There is a plasma-screen television before him as he sits at his spacious mahogany desk, a series of photographs, black and white and colorful Kodak sliding across the screen like a broadcasted picture album. Leaning back in his wingback chair, he adjusts the jacket of his Westwood suit and enjoys the show before him.

Sherlock Holmes, a little boy with curly charcoal hair, stares back at the camera defiantly, as though the man behind it has done him a horrible wrong, and then the little boy is just a bit older, grinning, sprinting feet frozen as he holds his hands out for a big caramel-colored dog, his lips trapped in the position of making the sound of an 'R.' Jim already knows that he is about to say "Redbeard," calling for his beloved childhood companion. In the background, Mycroft Holmes stands, a complacent expression on his face while still managing to look affectionate toward the pale-eyed boy. Then the photograph slides off of the screen and is replaced with another, several years later, of Sherlock and Mycroft, both sunken into a game of chess; the British government is winning, but barely, and the not-so little boy is smiling slyly, gaze locked onto his brother's queen, which has been moved from the board. The British government has the slightest of smirks on his face, no doubt thinking of a counterattack to capture the pale-eyed boy's best positioned rook.

The slideshow pauses and Jim fast-forwards to the end, pausing once more when he sees a black and white Kodak of Sherlock standing in the middle of 221B, staring off to the side with a softened look on his face. His pale eyes are warm and his stance is relaxed, spindly fingers clasped around the shoulder of his violin and the frog of his bow. Though the photograph doesn't show it, Jim knows that John Watson is in the kitchen and Sherlock is looking right at him.

Jim stalks forward and presses a hand against the screen, tracing his fingers along the pixels representing the sharp contours of the consulting detective's face. His eyes flicker over to the edge of the screen preventing him from seeing into the kitchen and smiles, a cool, conniving expression that speaks calculation and destruction. And the consulting criminal laughs again, but it's wild and angry, composed of hatred and venom.

"Sherlock," he whispers to himself in a singsong tone, jovial yet spiteful, "Oh, Sherlock." Jim leans in close enough to the screen that he's nearly nose to nose with the pixilated image of the consulting detective, dark eyes on fire. "I'll burn you. You and your heart." His laughter keeps on, echoing in the large office that he's claimed as his own, and he presses his cheek against the screen, leaning against it as though he's leaning against the man on it himself. "And I'll eat it. I'll show you just how well the spider dines in his web."

**- : O : -**

**A/N:** So, uh, yeah. Just wanted to post something since it's been approximately forever and I'm getting really bad at posting things in my plight to actually develop talent in writing. ٩(*ơ ヮơ)۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎᵎᵎᵎ

Gosh, am I the only person who just adores Jim? He's crazy (really, really crazy), but he's just about the coolest villain ever. And he's stylish. What a fantastic guy. I really love Sherlock, too - if I had a choice between the two, I'd definitely choose Sherlock, if only because John is sort of included in that deal automatically and John is fabulous, but if I could hang out with Jim for a day with the promise of not being killed/harmed in any way/shape/fashion, I would totally do it. ヽ(* ・ω・)ﾉʸᵉᵃʰᵎ

Leave a review telling me if you loved it or hated it or are somewhere in the weird zone in between, and what I need to work on. It really helps me out.

If you loved it: ヽ(*ơ ヮơ)ﾉ･ﾟℒℴѵℯ

If you hated it: **NO. **(ノಠ дಠ)ノ彡ヽ(*ơ ヮơ)ﾉᵒᵐᵍᵎᵎᵎ

If you're in that weird zone: ヽ(*･ω･)ﾉᵒᵏᵎᵎᵎᵎ

Feel free to use sentences to tell me what you think and give me a bit of feedback. It's always appreciated, and it'll get you an extra chance at the Animal Crossing: New Leaf "lottery" game, for which more background info is available on my profile. Please check it out - I've planned it to be a lot of fun, and the rewards for winning are very generous.

Thanks for reading!٩(*ơ ヮơ)۶ʸᵉᵃʰᵎᵎᵎᵎ


End file.
